grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Almaria/Losandthel
}} Losandthel (Lo-san-tell), often nicknamed Losand, is the Miltary Empire of Almaria, located at south west from the other nations, and an independent region isolated from the capital and Rosario. It is ruled under emperor Aquila, the leader of the Itari. It is the biggest region inside the capital's range and is entirely inhabited by tribes, with the exception of its main city Nelocte (Ne-lock-tee). As it leads the biggest military force in the regions, the other regions eye it as potential ally. History Kiwi will add this soon. Culture Unlike Almaria's capital and Rosario, who are wildly known for problematic approaches towards other species, including racism, species trafficking and consumption of their bodies, Losandthel is infamous for their accepting and socially progressive civilization and alliances with tribes of all species, enjoying a respectful and generous leadership under their emperor. Their capital Nelocte is always welcome to strangers and rarely suspicious, which is partly thanks to the military force positioned inside and outside the city to patrol and guard their citizens. It is considered an Itari utopia and thus designed to their preference in terms of food and entertainment. Empire As the lands of Losandthel were conquered rather than discovered, the empire still answers to their emperor Aquila, who has ruled over the region for all of its history. Inquiries regarding their society are proposed to the emperor through messengers and in rare cases a citizen gets to propose their concern to the emperor directly. Aquila is a just leader who rules with compassion, but also with discipline. He orders the military force led under General Gerow, which is a standing force against all outside sources and used to be a battalion of the capital's military. Piuma Piuma, which is named in honor of the Iortari, is a traditional festivity of dance and song held independently throughout the entire year inside Nelocte's city. As the Itari are an extremely expressive species, they favor in colorful and extreme expressions of joy, putting their feathers to show whenever they can and mutually enjoy each others company in their utopia. Piuma encourages to wear revealing, feathered accessories and attire. Tribes Tribes are the main inhabitants of Losandthel and are present in many forms and species. Most tribes are secluded from another, though some may form alliances to assure safe food delivery to their people. Tribes are drawn to their natural habitat which benefits them the most, meaning species drawn to the skies will reside in floating islands or mountain areas, while centaurs will roam the desert and reptilian creatures may prefer the jungle. Tribes usually do not take more land than needed and will live in smaller buildings such as huts or dens. They are not familiar with customs of Almaria's capital, such as modern communication devices (i.e. twitter). Climate The empire enjoys mainly warm to tropical temperatures throughout the empire, the heat peaking inside the wastelands and jungle. The coldest area are the mountain tops located in the tribe lands, due to heavy winds. Night time inside the wastelands is known to occasionally drop to unbearably low temperatures, however, which appears to happen randomly. Trivia ★ If you use the slang word "Piu" inside the empire, they may be legally allowed to snap your neck. Notable Locations Nelocte (One | Two) The capital of Losandthel, located on a collection of floating island hovering above tribe lands. The islands are connected through bridges, though not all areas are accessible if unable to fly. The main castle is home to emperor Aquila. (more info above) Dathtarinall (One | Two | Three | Four) Datharinall, or Dath for short, is known to be the most dangerous jungle inside Losandthel. It's name almost spells death. You may want to stay out. Not many people come back alive. It's like Australia in there but on steroids. Wastelands (One | Two | Three | Four) Losandthel's wastelands are known as dangerous and uninhabitable grounds that are home to violent creatures not afraid to rip visitors to pieces. Most Losandthelian's avoid these areas strictly. Atlah Headquarters (Two) The headquarters of Atlah, a rebellion against Almaria's capital, is located at the border from tribelands to wastelands and consists of a collection of large tents, which serve as a community hub. Their leader Gabriella resides in the biggest tent, though most are closely connected. The headquarters are cloaked inside a glamour spell, making its exact location unknown to outsiders. Pariah (One | Two | Three) A region that lies past even the wastelands. The tribes tell you to avoid it at all costs, as only misery awaits. Snow Peaks (One | Two | Three | Four | Five | Six) Tribe Lands (One | Two | Three | Four | Five | Six) All land surrounding the capital of Losandthel is considered tribe territory, and is inhabited by various tribe cultures. Next to the itari counting centaurs, orcs, gryphons, dragonborn and many others. Except for smaller food quarrels, most territories are considered peaceful if their boundaries are respected and hunting grounds are no intruded. Besides desert lands, mountains and tropical forests, islands float inside of the ocean as well as the sky. Part of the tribe lands edges onto the Fae Realm. Cliff-side (One | Two | Three | Four) Oanheim (One) Home to the vikings of Losandthel's snow peaks. Giant's Plateau (One) Category:All pages Category:World